Follow Me
by frodoschick
Summary: Empress Atara isn't a very good ruler; she cares more for herself than for her people. This leads to a revolt by lead by Aridian, a pirate Captain turned Resistance leader. But does he get more than he bargained for when he kidnaps this haughty Empress?
1. The Beginning of a Plot

Thank you to Rob for helping me to come up with this!!

* * *

Dedication: Robert. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible.

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character. Everything else is either in the D&D universe or part of Rob's imagination.

* * *

"Sir! Admittance beyond this point is forbidden!" shouted the soldier as the spear flashed across Aridian's path. He chuckled, putting a hand into his coat pocket.

"No, I'm afraid that you're making a mistake." he said, grinning at the soldier as he placed his other hand on the spear. "You see, I'm a member of the caterer's company for this shindig of the Empress's and, wouldn't you know it, I left my boss's instruction book back in the meeting hall." He pointed down the hallway and smiled at the guard. "So. Can I pass?"

"You need permission." said the soldier with a bit of hesitation. Aridian's hand covered the soldier's for a moment and when he pulled back, a huge sapphire was in the soldier's hand.

"I can has permission?" he asked with a cocky arch of his eyebrow. The soldier stared at the sapphire for a moment before putting it surreptitiously into his pocket and withdrawing his spear. He stood at attention, eyes no longer looking at Aridian, but looking off to the side. Aridian's grin widened. "Good man." he said, patting the soldier's shoulder before continuing down the hallway of the palace.

'That was almost too easy.' said a quiet voice in his ear.

"What can I say?" he replied quietly as he strolled down the passageway. "The Empress's soldiers aren't paid well." His cocky grin made the air beside him sigh.

'Just do what we came to do and let's get out. This place gives me the creeps.'

"Dustin, Dustin. Calm down, my friend. All in good time." He passed by several other stressed out workers, mentally taking notes on possible exits and pathways in case something went horridly wrong. He noted a soldier who was his exact height and weight and mentally reminded himself of where he was stationed. He would definitely come in handy.

'Remember, ballroom, dungeons, dress pattern.' hissed the voice in his ear.

"Yes, yes. I know." said Aridian, running a hand through his short and spiky red hair as he passed by several scullery maids who stared after him in awe and giggled to themselves when he was out of sight. "Trying to find the damn ballroom."

There was a small rustle of paper. 'Okay, so it's down this corridor and to the right.'

"Got it." said Aridian, taking the directions and stopping outside the archway to the ballroom. "So if this is here..." he said, looking down the hallway and mentally plotting the fastest route to the dungeons that would be needed. The scratching of a pen beside him told him that Dustin was doing the same thing, only writing it down on their map. He grinned, patted Dustin's invisible shoulder and entered the ballroom.

As ballrooms went, it was one of the better ones that he had seen. Three crystal and gold chandeliers, wide marbled dancing floor, a small glided stage for the Empress to make her grand entrance from. He strode down the staircase and walked across the polished floor, boot heels clicking against the marble. He jumped up onto the stage and made several mental notes before heading behind the large golden folding screen behind which the Empress would be waiting for the orchestra to announce her entrance. He found the small hallway that led into the hallway, following it up and out.

He exited the hidden door in the wall, shutting it silently behind him as Dustin grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards the dungeons. "The Hell? Alright, alright. I'm goin'." he muttered as Dustin's invisible footsteps echoed perfectly with his. He hurried down the corridors, the plan that had been laid out for so long starting to take a more definite shape.

Meanwhile -- In a Separate Part of the Palace

"Watch it, you clumsy oaf!" protested Atara as the dressmaker's apprentice poked her ankle with a pin as she stood being fitted. "Ceern, if your apprentice pokes me one more time-!"

"I assure you, Your Highness, it won't happen again." said the plump dressmaker with a bow to the young Empress standing before the many mirrors. She sent a glare at her apprentice who swallowed and went more slowly and much more carefully. Atara gave a huff, tossing her long sheet of honey-colored hair behind her as she admired her reflection. The dress was truly a marvel. Gold thread, sapphires, diamonds and it was of the most flattering cut. It was only suitable for an Empress to wear. Correction, it was only suitable for HER to wear. She preened proudly for a moment before kicking the apprentice away.

"Enough." she said, gesturing to the corseted back. "Untie me." The apprentice quickly obeyed, ignoring her smarting fingers. The dress slipped from the Empress's shoulders, piling in a puddle of silken gold at the foot of the stool. "My dress." The apprentice hurried to the dress that the Empress had worn in, put it on her, then buttoned up the back and adjusted the skirt.

"Done, Milady-"

"Finally." snapped Atara as she descended from the stool with a click of her heels. "Ceern, the dress will be ready in time." It wasn't a request. It was an order. The dressmaker nodded and bowed.

"It shall be done." she said as the Empress swept away. As soon as the glided door slammed behind Atara, the dressmaker let her hatred show through her plump features. The apprentice toyed with the idea of destroying the dress, but kept such dangerous ideas to herself. They began to work on the dress silently, neither daring to admit their true feelings out loud.

As Atara swept down the glittering hallway, everyone bowed before her, a chorus of "Your Highness"'s echoing along with her footsteps. She ignored all, regally sweeping through her domain to her Chamberlain's meeting hall where he would tell her all the details that had been secured for her Peace Ball later on that week. It was to be a magnificent masquerade ball to assure the peasantry that the government was being well run. Once they saw the nobility relaxing, they too would relax and cease in their constant demands. The peasantry were so tiring, why couldn't they just better themselves? Why did they always have to come to HER with their petty requests for lower taxes, more water-wells and something called an inner-city sewer system? Oh, please. Just dump it all in the river, that's why it was there! She huffed as she passed by a red-headed man in a low bow.

She almost paused in her walk but continued her regal pace. She hadn't seen him before, but he was probably just some hired help for the Ball. What did he think he was doing in one of her private corridors? The hired help NEVER came into her private corridors. It was NOT done. She'd have to have Bruno look into it.

She swept around the corner and disappeared from the sight of those in the hall. Aridian looked after her as he stood up, his long white scar on the right side of his face shining in the lamplight as he grinned. "There she is." he muttered quietly, rolling a shoulder to loosen it up.

'No acting rashly, Aridian.' said Dustin's voice from beside him. 'It's not time.'

"No worries, Dustin." said Aridian as he turned and swiftly walked down the corridor towards the dressmaker's suite. "I had no intentions of spiriting her away before the plan."

A heavy sigh echoed from beside him as they stopped outside the dressmaker's suite. 'I'm just making sure, Aridian. You have been known to act on impulse.'

"Which is why I'm still alive." he said as he pushed open the dressmaker's doors and strode in. Dustin stayed out in the corridor, keeping his eyes roving about, checking for guards. (In actuality, he was staring at the maids that scurried back and forth.) Aridian exited a few minutes later with a thick envelope in hand. He waved it at the invisible Mage with a cocky grin and they quickly strode away, headed for the dungeons and the secret passageway.

That night as he and his crew plotted in their inn room in the dankest part of her city, Takara, she feasted on the finest foods as a string quartet serenaded her in her glittering dining room. The Ball was less than a week away. Resistance plans had to be enacted. A few last minute invitations had to be sent. He humphed as he looked over the many maps and plans that they had been outlining for weeks. She sighed contentedly as she lay back on her luxurious pillows in her chambers as she settled down for the night.

The full moon rose in the silent sky, serene.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Now please review!


	2. A Ball Gone Awry

Thank you to Rob for helping me to come up with this!!

* * *

Dedication: Robert. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible.

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character. Everything else is either in the D&D universe or part of Rob's imagination.

* * *

Trumpets and cornets blared harmoniously through the balmy midsummer's eve air, as carriages formed a line down the main street of Takara, all sweeping through the main castle gates of Empress Atara's bejeweled palace. There were four footmen for each carriage, gracefully guiding each royal guest from their carriage to the magnificent grand hall, where they would be properly introduced to the already assembled guests in the glittering ballroom. Feathered masks, glimmering gowns and wide sparkling smiles were the couture of the evening, each guest attempting to out-do the others in their dresses.

Guards were everywhere. They lined the walls of the Grand Hall, the following passageways and filled the courtyard and stables. The Captain of the Guard was going to take no chances, as peasants had been lining up in loud protests for the past three days along the borders of the castle. He wasn't about to let them start up an international scandal.

Atara looked out of one of her upper chambers window at the carriages as they entered, snarling in pained surprise as a maid pricked her head with a pin. The maid quickly and profusely apologized, continuing to pin the Empress's hair up in the extremely complicated braided bun with curls hanging down behind and alongside her ears with golden ribbons woven through it as well, just as Atara had designed it to go with the golden gown and mask. Atara humphed as the maid went much more carefully, smiling in amusement as she watched the Archduke of Rosenmoor escort his young mistress up the stairs. Who did he think he was fooling? He was much too decrepit to be of much use other than money and fame for that piece of young flesh. It was quite amusing to watch him make a fool of himself with her.

She turned her eyes away and stood with a swirl as the maid finished pinning her hair. She gracefully strode over to the fitting mirrors that she had installed, standing before them with her arms spread, admiring her flawless skin and silken undergarments before her dressers covered them with the silk and satin folds of her fabulous gown, buckling, tying and adjusting it to perfection on her petite yet lithe limbs. Her shoes were golden, the heels of which were studded with perfect sapphires and diamonds, each gem as flawless as the ones in her crown, which was lowered reverently upon her head by her hairdresser, her gold and sapphire mask tied extremely carefully over her eyes and hair.

She looked at the finished product in her many mirrors. She tilted her head upwards, admiring the golden sheen of the fabric in the candlelight, the way the sapphires made her eyes stand out and seem even more piercing than usual. A cloud of exotic perfume descended over her head, lightly covering her with it's strange yet enticing scent. She gave a curt nod of approval to the maid who had done so, admiring herself one more time before stepping down.

"I am ready."

---------------------------------

"I'm itchy!" complained one of the soldiers standing along the wall of a passageway beside the Grand Ballroom. His neighbor glared at him.

"You have to stop complaining! It isn't that bad!" he hissed, standing at attention as another, higher ranking, soldier marched by. His companion stood at attention until the officer's back was to them, then he resumed the scratching at the elaborate uniform.

"But it's itchy!" he whined, scratching madly at his sides. His companion jabbed him in the side with his spear, causing the itchy soldier to stagger off-balance for a moment. "Oy, Dustin. That was uncalled for."

"You need to get control of yourself, Aridian. You are supposed to be a soldier; start acting like one." snapped Dustin, returning to his post, spear completely straight beside him. Aridian rolled his eyes, resuming the stance, grinning as another solider, one of their rank, marched down the hall.

"Itchy these uniforms, eh?" he asked in a barrack-room drawl, tipping a grin at the soldier. The solider nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"Tell me about it! Some days I'll swear I'm being ate alive by fleas!" he said, pausing for just a split second before hurrying down the passageway again. Aridian flashed a triumphant smirk at Dustin who just groaned under his breath.

"The sooner that Empress gets here, the sooner I can relax." he muttered. Aridian nodded; all of their nerves were a bit shot to pieces. It had been easy enough to convince the two guards who's positions they were in right now to leave the country – two large diamonds each and they were happy to go. It had been much harder to get them to be the guards who would escort the Empress through the secret passageway to the stage. It had cost Aridian seven large emeralds and more than one threat. It had been rather a breeze to smuggle the rest of his crew in; a cloudy night and a wagon full of hay were all that had been needed. A few soldiers' and servants' uniforms and presto! They fit right in. Although that half-Drow crew-member of his was giving him some trouble...Always sticking out like a sore thumb, although he would be hard put to find a spell-detector and lock-pick as skilled as he.

A scurrying of soldiers and servants near the grand staircase at the beginning of the passageway heralded the entrance of the Empress. He and Dustin immediately opened the secret passage door between them, standing at attention as the golden Empress swept down the hall and through the secret door with nary a glance at them. Her entourage immediately turned around and hurried for the wine cellar. Aridian didn't blame them. In fact, he rather wished he could join them. But he was in the middle of a delicate operation at the moment, no time for spirits of any sort.

He and Dustin pulled the door closed behind them, turning and following the Empress down the passageway. Aridian's eye kept wandering; to golden glided sconces, the floor carpeted with expensive rugs from the far North, the Empress's golden clad figure. Dustin's spear-butt thudding down on his foot brought him back to the present as they passed the haughtily standing Empress who was waiting at the end of the hall.

They slid the other secret door open, shooting the signal to the orchestra which instantly started to play the Empress's entrance music loudly. Atara primped herself a bit, making sure that everything was absolutely perfect as she stepped up behind the gold and scarlet folding screen.

Candy the Dwarf grinned as he heard the music blare out of the Grand Ballroom's open windows. He nodded at the two men on either side of him (a half-Drow named Barraolplyn and a blond cleric for the god Jehovah who went by the name of Artanen) and with a snick of sulfur, they each lit a small round bomb in their hands and threw sputtering balls over the top of the stack of hay that they were seated behind. The explosions were rather loud yet minimalist in damage, just enough to spook the horses and cause panic in the troops.

As the guards in the Hall heard the explosions and the shouts of the stable-hands and outdoor guards, they were torn as to whether or not they could leave their posts. Some even took a few hesitant steps towards the doors when the Captain of the Guard came storming down the Hall, bellowing at them to start moving themselves to the attack in the courtyard, which they did with all haste, amour clanging loudly.

Barraolplyn closed his violently jade eyes and threw three more lit bombs into the courtyard with a half-concealed smirk, the following explosions earning a horse's startled scream and a shout of panic from a stable boy as a stall caught fire. Candy grinned and nodded at Barraolplyn as he sniggered like a child who was getting away with stealing sweeties from the forbidden jar on the mantle. He had to keep himself from whooping aloud as more explosions called more guards into the full courtyard. Artanen crossed himself and prayed for forgiveness as he threw another bomb into the already chaotic courtyard. Candy stood suddenly, a lit bomb in a slingshot, the lit fuse lighting his impish smile as he aimed for the open windows of the Ballroom.

The outdoor explosions were barely heard over the orchestra's music, Empress Atara wasn't even aware of them. She was about to sweep from behind the gold and scarlet glided screen when a bomb came sailing through the open windows, landing among her guests who stared in absolute shock at the bomb sputtering on the floor until it exploded, sending them into a panic, their screams clashing discordantly with the soaring musical notes. The orchestra instantly stopped playing and most musicians cowered behind their stands as the guests almost started a stampede to get away from the windows.

Aridian and Dustin quickly grabbed the Empress by her arms, ignoring her protests, hustling her down the passageway as another bomb soared through the window. It exploded as the secret door backstage slammed shut behind the two guards and the Empress.

"Unhand me!" ordered Atara, glaring at the two guards who were practically dragging her along her own passageway. She would have to completely readjust her dress! Not to mention her hair! "This instant!"

"Can't do that, your Highness." replied the red-headed one with the scar across his face. He would have been rather handsome were it not for that, she thought. And had she ever seen him before? He seemed almost familiar.

"We can't risk your endangerment, your Highness." said the black-haired one, nodding apologetically at her. "It's necessary for the moment." She gave them both a poisonous glare, but begrudgingly agreed, allowing her royal self to be almost dragged to the end of the passageway. The red-haired one released her wrist and snuck up to the the opposite entrance. She felt her heart start to beat rapidly as he eased the door open. He poked his head out and looked about.

Aridian sighed silently in relief. All guards had been distracted to the commotion at the courtyard and in the Ballroom. He made a mental note to give Candy a raise if they ever got out of there safely. He looked back at Dustin who was still keeping hold of the Empress and gave him a gesture, to which Dustin lead the Empress forward and Aridian took hold of her other wrist and they swept her down the hall and took a right instead of the left that would lead to her chambers.

"Turn about." ordered Atara, to no avail. "My chambers are in the other direction!"

"We know." they chorused at the same time. "But I'm afraid that's where they would first look for you, you Highness." continued to the black-haired one. "The Rebel force is rather bold tonight. It seems as if our Captain underestimated them."

"They'll stop at nothing to kidnap you." said the red-haired one, the edges of his voice rather terse. "Your chambers are the first place they would look."

Atara trembled slightly underneath her mask, but kept up with them, even speeding up her walk so that she was being dragged no longer. They marched through her palace, always taking the most hidden passageways and downwards spiraling staircases. She wondered briefly where they were taking her; surely the Rebel force wouldn't search this deep into the Palace. She must have voiced her thoughts, for the red-headed one turned to look at her, his deep blue eyes looking dead into hers.

"Your Highness. We can't afford to take any chances. Your safety and life are the most important things to us, your guards. Believe me, we shall not let anything harm you." His hand tightened momentarily on her wrist in comfort. "Just follow me." Then they were off again, down another staircase. She followed them quickly, looking back over her shoulder once as an explosion echoed through the passages.

Aridian turned a corner and came upon a dead-end hallway. He paused for the briefest of seconds before he pulled them off again, going to the next hallway. Another dead-end. He sent a glare at Dustin as he yanked them off again. Where were the freakin' dungeons?! He growled in his mind. That stupid invisible map! He should have known better; Dustin should have known better!! Now...they were lost. This was not good.

"Are we lost?" came the Empress's cold question, her hazel eyes glaring at the side of his head.

"I don't believe so, your Highness." said Dustin, shooting an answering glare at Aridian. "The passageway we need should be down here." They continued down the hallway, turning again into another dead-end. Aridian cursed.

"Apologies, your Highness." said Dustin, nearly letting fly a fist at Aridian. He would most definitely be yelling at him later. "We're all very tense at the moment." Atara nodded, making a mental note to have the red-headed soldier flogged at the first opportunity when the threat had passed. How dare he curse in front of her?

"Where are we going?" she asked stiffly. "I do not wish to keep traipsing about these halls with no destination in mind."

The two soldiers glared at each other for a moment, then the black-headed one spoke. "The dungeons, your Highness. They are the safest place at the moment."

"Then we shall need to go back one hallway. The entrance to the stairwell is the third on the left."

Aridian and Dustin nodded, then they all hurried back down the passageway, Aridian cursing loudly in his mind at the time loss, Dustin trying his hardest not to look at Aridian and Atara wondering why they needed to go the dungeons. Such filthy, loathsome pits. Why were they taking her there?

They practically flew down the stairs, entering the main dungeon's chamber with very little time to spare. Atara felt something cold slither down her spine when she saw a dungeon door open and several unknown personages walked out...including a young woman who looked exactly like her... "What is this?" she asked although she already knew. The strangers fanned out, blocking each exit.

"Forgive me, your Highness..." whispered the brunette soldier, whipping off her mask swiftly and pressing a sickly sweet smelling cloth against her mouth and nose. She struggled for a few moments, her movements quickly growing sluggish and disoriented as the smell filled her senses. She felt herself beginning to fall, but strong arms supported her. As her vision clouded over, she cursed aloud.

"You...bastards!" Aridian laughed as she slumped in his arms, completely out.

"Really? That was the best insult she could come up with?" he laughed, nodding to the woman who resembled Atara in every aspect. "You know what to do, Rihanna." She nodded with an answering smirk, tying the Empress's golden mask across her own features.

"I'll see you all in a few months, shall I?" she said, turning and sweeping up the dungeon's stairs, the golden threads of her gown glinting in the sconces light.

"Why are you late?" asked Artanen, coming up and bathing the Empress's brow with a slight sedative to ensure that she would not waken for a while. He might be a man of god, but his poison and potion knowledge were unparalleled upon the seas.

"The map that Dustin drew was incorrect." stated Aridian, lifting the Empress more securely into his grasp and moving to the dungeon that they had all come out of. Candy was waiting there, the secret passageways door flung open wide.

"Well, perhaps next time we won't draw it upon invisible paper." snapped Dustin, herding the rest of their crew through the dungeon's door and waving his hands in a quick spell to lock it from the outside. The rest of the crew started to follow their Captain, Aridian, through the secret passageway, Candy bragging ceaselessly about his bombs as they went.

"Yeah, next time." said Aridian, marching with the unconscious Empress through the damp and cob-web covered passageway, heading for the back of the castle, the woodlands giving cover to a hay-filled wagon and several horses close to the exit of the secret-passage way. Aridian ignored Candy's prattle as they walked, nodding to the rigging-rat, a lean sandy-haired boy by the name of Philonius, as he held the other door open, letting them exit silently into the forest.

Aridian lifted the Empress into the wagon, covering her completely with a blanket and several fist-fulls of hay. Candy leapt up into the wagon, joined by Philonius and another rigging rat, a black-haired stocky guy named Rod'tiae. Aridian himself took the reins for the wagon, the rest of his crew (six others in all) took the free-rein horses.

Aridian snapped the reins and the horses started forward at a fast clip, taking the Empress away from her castle and all that she knew. His crew followed silently behind the wagon, even Candy managing to keep his mouth shut as they traveled. This was the most dangerous part of the journey...and it was more than a three day journey to the Dwarven city of Khuldas . They exited the forest close to the main road, quickly heading away from the brightly lit palace down the road, leaving Takara by the quickest route. The Mountains could barely been seen in the distance and the city was deep in the heart of them.

Candy started humming a tavern song, earning a bump on the noggin from the staff that Rod'tiae always carried with him.

The moon rose above them, slightly waning with the turning of their Earth.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Now please review! ^^


	3. The Empress and the Captain

It's been a long time. But even though Rob and I broke up, I have a need to finish this, at least a little bit. I love this story. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Atara groggily batted at the buzzing noise that was insisting upon waking her from her sleep. Why wouldn't the buzzing stop? It couldn't be more than seven in the morning the day after a ball...Let her sleep! Her hand hit something but it didn't stop. She pried her eyes open to yell at her chambermaid...but it wasn't her chamber. The walls were dark, hers were coated in gold. There were no windows, but there was a small round thing that had fish and water in it attached to the wall. A port-hole perhaps. She slowly sat up on the damask bedding of deep green and shakily peeled the sheets off of her frame.

She stepped out of the bed, still in the golden gown that she had been wearing...when those guards betrayed her! Her blood boiled. How dare they? She saw no more of her surroundings, her attention focused solely on the door. She had been kidnapped or stolen or whatever the term was and she would not allow it. She was an Empress, not some princess to be held for ransom! She marched over to the door (solid oak or pine, she didn't care) and yanked on the brass doorknob. It didn't budge. She yanked again, harder. Nothing.

She spun away and paced fumingly. She was locked in this room like a criminal! She hated him! That guard with the scar and red hair...he did this. He organized it...She remembered now! He had been in her private corridors, the day before the ball...It was he! She grabbed the nearest thing and threw it against the wall. Well, he'd see soon that she wouldn't stand for this!

* * *

Aridian sucked the last few drops from the bottom of his bottle of rum and smacked his lips contentedly. Hidden in their secret caves, far away from the Empress's kingdom, deep in the mountains, he felt safe. Would he prefer to be out on open sea, with the breeze at his back and the sun on his face? Hell yes. But at least, there was rum here. And of a good quality and stock. It'd last him maybe a week if he was careful. Just five bottles a day, six a night. That should work out well. He grinned as he grabbed the second bottle on hand and deftly popped the cork.

"This is the life!" He beamed at Dustin who was buried in charts and maps and formulas. "Come, my friend. Have a drink!"

"You know I never drink." Dustin responded, his fingers following the trail that the Royal Search Party were most likely to take. "I have to cast a few more enchantments about the mouth of the paths coming into the mountains."

"Ah, a good rainstorm should make the tracks wash away." Aridian said dismissively, swigging the wonderful brew. "Ah! What fine rum. I haven't had any this fine in months."

"Right, when we were off the coast near that community famous for the apples."

"Yes, Pittington." Aridian grinned, remembering the rum and the ample-breasted blonde who had served him both drinks and pleasure. "What a wonderful town."

Dustin managed to keep from rolling his eyes as he gathered the supplies he needed for his enchantments. "Yes, it was."

"Can we go back there?"

"No, Captain. Don't you remember the mob?"

"...Oh, yes." Aridian shrugged, then downed the rest of his rum. The warmth of the drink spread through his stomach and he grinned. "Ah, Daphene. She really was the greatest lass."

"You mean she had the greatest ass."

"What was that, Dustin?"

"I said, Captain, she really was the best lass."

"That's what I thought you said."

That's when Artanen chose to come into the sitting area, biting his lower lip worriedly. "Captain?"

"What, what, oh servant of Jehovah?" Aridian rolled his eyes, waving the bottle at him. "If this is about my 'eternal soul' again-"

"No, sir. It's the captive."

Aridian looked at him. "Well?"

"She's awake. And throwing things."

Aridian grinned. "Fiesty, eh? Well, I'll tame that out of her soon enough." He stood, drained the rest of the rum and grabbed his finest coat from the back of his chair. Sliding it on, he gave a roguish grin to Artanen. "How do I look?"

"You should cut your hair."

Aridian frowned at him. "And destroy these golden glory locks? Never!" He flicked his curly ponytail impudently and straightened his cuffs. "I'm ready to meet this tigress. Lead on, Artanen."

* * *

Atara heard footsteps in the corridor behind that dratted door. She quickly straightened her hair as best she could and sat in the chair that she had arranged to face to the door. She assumed her haughtiest look and waited. The footsteps paused outside her door and the lock rattled in the lock. She lifted her chin a little higher as the door swung open.

"Good morning." The red-haired man said pleasantly as he strode in. She glared. She admit, she was a bit taken off guard by his attire.

"You have some nerve greeting me in such a manner." She huffed.

He swept the fancy hat from his head as he bowed low to the Empress. "An excellent morning, to you, your most glorious Majesty." He laughed as he stood back up, the hat plopping back down on his long hair. "Or whatever."

"You peasant!" She snarled. "You will release me at once. I am not a mere Princess to be trifled with!"

"Oh, we know that." The man smiled as he pulled a chair up across from her and spun it about so that he could easily straddle it. "We know exactly who you are, Empress Atara of the Highest Stars."

She drew her shoulders more square. "Then you will release me! My council will not stand for this. And they will pay no ransom, I can promise you!"

"Strict orders by yours truly, I assume." He had the NERVE to pull a rum bottle out of a deep pocket of his velvet coat. He pulled the cork out with his teeth and spat it back into his pocket. "No worries, we aren't after a ransom."

"Then why have you stolen me away from my kingdom and imprisoned me?" She demanded.

"Simple." He took a swig of rum. "You're a spoilt brat." She must have looked like she had just been slapped for he continued. "Yes, you are a spoilt, glittering brat who cannot control her people anymore than she can control her temper tantrums."

"You filthy degenerate harpscord-!"

"Ah, ah, ah, your Highness. Language."

"You will release me now!"

He dodged the book thrown at his head with ease. "No, I will not. You need to learn how to rule properly."

She laughed scornfully. "And I suppose you're the one to teach me!"

He shook his head, sipping from the rum again. She wrinkled her nostrils at the smell of alcohol that bit at her nose. "No, not me."

"Then I guess one of your many friends that hate me." She said sarcastically, throwing up her hands.

"No, not one of them."

"Who then?"

He pointed the bottle straight at her. "You."

"Me?" She started laughing. Hysterically.

He shrugged, getting up. "You may laugh your Highness, but it's you and you alone that can learn and teach yourself to become a better leader and Empress, as you so call yourself. Lunch will be in a half hour."

With that, in the middle of her hysteric laughing fit, he left the room and locked it behind him. She realized what had happened just seconds too late. She ran to the door, pounding on it with her fists until they were numb.

"LET ME OUT!"

* * *

Aridian stroked his fine beard as he walked away, listening to the relentless beating of the door. "She's going to have to listen eventually."

"Nice bit with the lunch line, sir." Artanen said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Aridian asked, giving him a look. "Lunch will be served for her and I in a half hour." He gave Artanen a devilishly rougish smile. "Savvy?"

"Aye sir!" Artanen replied sharply before rushing off towards the kitchen of the caverns. Aridian laughed as he strode down his halls to his crew waiting for him in the common room.

"Gentlemen!" He grinned upon entering. "Her Esteemed Majesty has awoken!"

"And probably still a brat!" Candy laughed, sucking on a pickled pig's foot.

"As ever."

Barraolplyn shrugged, sipping from his glass of deep red wine. "She is still but a child." He said in his quiet tones. "Do not be too harsh upon her."

"I'll be as harsh or as gentle as she is." Aridian said with a shrug. "Just so the ground's even."

* * *

Atara looked up from her arms as the door opened again, but this time a woman entered. A woman carrying a sack.

"Oh, God, please! Help me!" She cried, rising from the bed upon which she had been weeping. "Help me!"

"I will help you." said the woman, setting down the sack and locking the door again. "Get out of that dress."

The Empress clung the golden threads to her. "No! It's mine!"

The woman sighed. "I know that, child. I just want to have it cleaned from the dirt of travel."

"But then what will I wear?" Atara shrieked. "He'll be coming back!"

The woman shook her head and pulled a dress from the sack. "This. You'll be putting this on."

Atara shook her head furiously. "Never! It's filthy peasant garb!"

The woman sighed heavily and cracked her knuckles. Atara felt nothing but whirling hands and was spun so fast that she couldn't catch her breath. All she knew was that suddenly she was in her undergarments and the woman was leaving with her golden dress, leaving the burgandy peasant dress behind. She cursed after the woman and the locked door. She sat shivering in her undergarments for a few moments before picking up the dress. She spread it in her hands and looked it over. It really wasn't too bad...the seams were well sewn, the fabric wasn't too coarse. And it was a nice burgandy color, it would match her hair well.

She bit her tounge angrily and put it on. Anything was better than letting that red-haired soldier see her in her corset and stockings. It was hardly appropriate. Then again, nothing was normal in this situation. But she was better than them and she'd show that with her higher breeding. Let the red-haired man come. She wasn't afraid.


	4. Differing Points of View

Thanks to those who have read and reviewed this story. It makes it really worthwhile to write again. Thank you. I've realized that I don't need many reviewers and readers, so long as those who read enjoy the writing. ^^

* * *

Dedicated to all those who believe in love and long for the sweet embrace of those they love.

* * *

Atara finished dressing and adjusting her hair. He said he'd be back. She was expecting him to. She'd surprise him with her intelligence and wit. He'd have to let her go after she proved that she was the only one who could possibly ever rule Takara. She was the latest in a long line of Star Rulers. She had been given the gift of her rule by the very stars, so how could anyone keep her away from her rightful throne?

She turned as the door opened again and the young man from before came in with a table and set it up. She sniffed and looked away from him. He bowed slightly before he left and locked the door again. She continued to be faced away from the door as it opened again and closed again.

"Well, are you going to join me?"

She shook her head. "Not until you ask me properly. I am royalty, after all."

"Would you do the honor of joining me for lunch, your Highness?"

Only then did she turn and nod, primly walking to the chair that had been placed at the table, which was now covered with dishes, steaming and savory. She couldn't hide the grumbling of her stomach. The sea-food chowder smelled especially good. But she remained standing. The red-haired man blinked at her for a second before remembering his manners.

He quickly jumped up from his own seat and pulled hers out for her. She elegantly sat, sweeping her skirts underneath her as was proper. He gently pushed her towards the table and went back to his seat. She wasn't impressed by his seaman pants and open-flapped poet's shirt with the heavy boots of a traveler. His hat was sitting on the table by the door, of black and red leather with feathers sticking out of the brim.

"I do hope you will be refraining from your rum consumption during this meal."

"Nope." He replied cheerfully, pouring the rum into a mug at hand. "I'm afraid not."

"Then at least keep it far away frome me." Atara commanded. "I do not wish to have the meal spoiled by the fumes of the drink."

"Very well." He said, corking the bottle to keep the rum. "I will do that."

"Thank you." She said with a sniff. She pulled the bowl of chowder closer to herself, savoring the smell of lobster and crab with the creamy herbs and potatoes. "My compliments to the chef."

"I'll let Artanen know." He said with a smile. "Glad to see that you're feeling better."

"I'm not feeling better." She countered easily. "I'm still extremely angry at you."

"Understandable." He nodded, tearing a piece off of the loaf of fresh bread. "Not everyone likes drinking."

"Especially one with such breeding as I." She gently blew on her modest spoonful of chowder. The talking ceased for a while, as the two ate. Atara satisfied her immense hunger quickly, happily enjoying the chowder, cold turkey with gravy and fresh vegetables, fresh bread and butter, chocolate tarts and berries. It was a surprising spread.

"I'm impressed." Atara admitted. "The food is incredible and well made."

"Thank you. We import the food fresh and our chef is incredibly talented. I hired him myself when we were still upon the _Steel Heart_."

"Oh, you were a sailor?" She asked, mostly bored. "You weren't always a kidnapper and fraud?"

He actually laughed, surprising her. "You're funny, Atara." His blue eyes sparkled with merriment. She wanted to reach out and slap him, but kept her hand to her side.

"You will address me as your Highness or your Majesty."

"Of course, your Majesty. You can call me Aridian or Captain, whichever you prefer."

"Captain. Heh, an unworthy title, I would assume. After all, you cannot have been a member of any navy, since you do not wear the metals or honors, besides, your manner is far too lax for one who should have been drilled into submission on a daily basis."

He laughed harder, nearly spilling the contents of his mug. "What a sharp tongue, your Highness!" He chuckled, grinning at her. "Really, one has to bring a file to speak to you."

"Better a file than an unarmed wit." She countered, daintly wiping her upper lip with the soft cloth napkin. "And you didn't truly respond to my observation."

"Well then, your Majesty, I am a Captain by my crew's chosing. We had a Captain but he was shot in battle and we held the burial at sea, like he wished. That's when the crew chose me to succeed him. I fought and crewed alongside them and although I now lead them through the sea and land, I still do not lord it over them. They are my friends and compatriots, before they are my crew."

"That's silly." Atara scoffed. He watched her as he drank of his brew. "Why wouldn't you hold more control over them? They voted for you to lead them, they gave you permission to command them as you see fit."

"And I see fit to treat them just as I always have." He said with a shrug.

"That's ridiculous. No-one would follow a leader who is far too friendly and not a strong commander."

"And yet here we are, five years later and many, many adventures later, all of my original friends and crew still with me." He gave her a cocky grin that made her heat up slightly. "Who's right and who's wrong here?"

She suddenly noticed something. "Your hair...it was shorter at the palace."

He nodded, flicking the long pony-tail of red hair. "One of my mage's glamours. He gave us both disguises enough not to be noticed among the guards."

"How did you manage that?" Atara asked fawningly as she refilled her wine glass. "You must have been terribly clever to manage to fool my Captain of the Guard."

The red-haired man chuckled. "He was the easiest man to fool. Just dazzle him with sapphires and rubies and he's suddenly blind to anything that happens!"

"You bribed my officers!" She cried in fury, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "You bribed them!"

"Aye, and they accepted them." His blue eyes never wavered, never faltered. "They must have been poorly paid in order to accept a few gems to compromise your palace's and your Majesty's safety."

Her cheeks flushed with red and she shook with her fury. "How dare you-?"

"Easily. I had the gems. They needed them to feed their families. You, your Majesty, are a naive little girl who will never rule again until you grow up and realize what power you weild and what responsibilty you have. After all, with great power comes great responsibility. But what am I saying?" He pushed back his chair and stood, taking the bottle with him. "You're blind and unresponsive now because of your rage. I suppose that is my fault."

"Everything is your fault!" She screamed at him, unable to keep herself from throwing something at him. He dodged again, perfectly unfazed.

"No, it's yours, your Highness. And the sooner you realize that, the better." He swept his hat up upon his head and opened the door to leave. Atara rushed him, trying to push past so that she could get out. He grabbed her and with a startling strength and carelessness, he threw her back against her bed so that she was shocked and motionless. "Now that was uncalled for, your Majesty. This is for your own safety." He stepped out into the corridor and bowed. "Good day, your Majesty."

The door closed and locked behind him. She screamed as many profanities after him as she could. Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh and my name isn't _Son of a bastardized dick sucker_." He chuckled. "But nice try. I am called Aridian."

Then the door closed again and she screamed his name. Along with her favorite choice words.

* * *

Aridian strode away from the door, deep in thougt. She was being exceptionally stubborn. He only had a month to get this wild-cat to become tamed and more willing. Else...the second phase would have to be inacted. Maybe next time he should bring reports from the city so she could better understand the situation the citizens of her city found themselves in on a daily basis. Poverty, starvation, poor street conditions and brutality by the higher up officers.

He had to make her see, for her sake. She was the rightful ruler, Rihanna couldn't fool everyone for too much longer, not even if she kept to her chambers mostly and only appeared for state affairs. He also hoped the power wouldn't be going to Rihanna's good heart. She'd try to make changes that should gradually be implimented, not thrown at the city with rapidity, which is what would happen.

He strode through the corridors, the wall lamps glinting off of his scar, making it glow white. The situation was growing delicate. If he couldn't make the girl calm down and make her understand, she would never be released to rule again. He didn't think he could stand that. The woman was so spoilt and rotten that he could barely stand being in the same room as her for any amount of time. He didn't want to put himself through that again...

"But you will have to." Barraolplyn said, casually pushing off of the wall that he had been leaning on. "The woman and you are entwined."

"Hopefully you don't mean what I think you mean." Aridian groaned. "She really isn't my type."

"That's for you to decide." Barraolplyn shrugged. "But you two are going to have to be together until this whole thing is over and done with."

"Fantastic." Aridiann grumbled. "We're going to need more rum."

* * *

Atara finished her tantrum and stood shaking in the tatters of her room. Furniture had been snapped and food had been thrown everywhere. The damask bedding had been ripped and stained. She tried to control the furious shaking of her fists, but her fury was too great for her.

The door opened again and she glared at the woman who entered, the same from earlier. "What do _you_ want?" She shrieked.

"Do you want your dress or not, brat?"

"BRAT? I AM HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, EMPRESS ATARA OF THE HIGHEST-!"

"Stars, yes, I know. You're also a brat and a bitch. I'm honestly surprised that something like this hasn't happened earlier. Or even just an assassination. That would have been so much easier." The woman threw the dress onto Atara's bed. "You're a burden on all of us, brat."

"I-I-"

"I-I what?" The woman cocked her eyebrows. "You're going to have to either change...or die. Your choice, your Bratiness."

Then the woman left, leaving Atara in a stunned rage and wondering if she would live through the night. She shakily clutched her dress to herself, and curled up on the bed before finally giving way to tears.


	5. Story Time

Thanks to those who have read and reviewed this story. It makes it really worthwhile to write again. Thank you. I've realized that I don't need many reviewers and readers, so long as those who read enjoy the writing. ^^

* * *

Dedicated to all those who believe in love and long for the sweet embrace of those they love.

* * *

It took a week to calm Atara and calm her so that she could understand that she wasn't going to be killed, that they didn't want to kill her and they did want her to be safe and able to return to her city. Aridian should have known that Ruinet would open her big mouth and shoot it off; everyone knew how she felt about tyrants. And Heavens know, Atara was one of the worst. But maybe it really wasn't her fault…She was spoilt and didn't seem to know about reality as much as she did about glittering palaces and state affairs. He would have to take things delicately; they hadn't thought of the problem that she was a sheltered little child in the body of a woman.

As the weeks started to drag on, Atara drew into herself. She didn't argue anymore, she didn't scream, she didn't throw things. In fact, she grew so quiet that Aridian had Dustin cast a surveillance spell on her so that she would not hurt herself. She wouldn't even wear the beautiful gold dress that was all that she had left of her golden life. She wouldn't even get out of bed some days. When she didn't move for three days in a row, Aridian knew that drastic measures were required.

He knocked on the door and entered her room. The room was dark, the bundle on the bed didn't move. He turned up the lamps and set his hat on the table, as usual.

"Good afternoon, your Highness." He said loudly into the empty space. The bundle grunted. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

The bundle shifted slightly and a changed woman sat up. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess and her proud face was drawn and pale. "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do." Aridian said, sitting on his chair. "You always do."

"I don't have a choice to be here." She said quietly, turning away from him and laying back down. "I didn't have a choice in leaving Takara."

He was quiet for a while. He knew she was right. She had been taken against her will and she was always locked in this room, not even a choice for the furniture. He was starting to understand. A woman who had always been free was suddenly a captive and suddenly unable to go where she wanted and do what she wanted.

"I was wondering if you had ever been outside Takara."

"Yes." She sighed. "I've been to many countries, many states and many Senates. Why?"

"If you've been to so many places and seen so many things, what's your stance on the below-average poverty rates in your city?"

That made her sit up. "What are you talking about?"

Aridian brought up reports and charts and tossed the packet to her. "These are the reports from your city, your Highness. They tell of the average income of the average family, the conditions of your streets, all complaints from your citizens and all of the surveys that have been taken of your citizens for what may be the best route to have a better life."

She left it there on the comforter where it had fallen. "And let me guess, everything is my fault."

"Well…yes."

Atara looked at the packet, and then slowly pushed it off of the bed. "I don't need that to know what I've done wrong, because apparently, nothing I have done is right." She buried herself back under the covers and fell silent.

He leaned back in his chair and just stayed silent as well, barely acknowledging Artanen as he brought in dinner and set it down.

"Any change?"

"No."

Artanen shook his head and left, quietly closing the door behind him. Atara didn't even move.

"It's your favorite." Aridian coaxed, taking the top off of the bowls of seafood chowder, allowing the smell to fill the room. She didn't answer. "With fresh bread. Com'n, your Highness. Starving yourself doesn't do anyone any good."

"I doubt that."

He shook his head. "Listen, I know you're depressed, but there's no reason for it."

She gave a cruel snort. He heavily sighed and poked at his own bowl. It didn't really feel right at the moment to eat without her. Perhaps he was too much of a gentleman; perhaps the atmosphere in the air was too awkward for him to enjoy Artanen's superb chowder. He groaned quietly and leaned backwards into his chair, trying to relax.

"I know what you're going through, Atara."

Silence.

"Once, I had no choice with anything at all." Aridian said quietly. "I was captured when I was very young, Atara. My village was invaded by pirates and I was taken as a slave." He could tell that she was listening. "Yes, I know I'm a pirate captain. But how I got here was a long journey. Would you like to hear about it?"

"Yes…"

"Then you have to sit up. I like my audience's engaged and listening." He grinned.

Atara slowly sat up, pushing the blankets down and letting him see her face. "Alright, I'm up. Enthrall me."

Aridian grinned. "Alright then." He got cozy in his chair and started. "When I was captured by pirates, they chained me to the oars and made me row with everyone else in the brig. It was a hard life, Atara. Little water, less food and no company. The quartermaster whipped us for whatever he saw fit. I saw so many people, some younger than me, many older than me, come go with the seasons and the waves. Then one day when I was fifteen, I heard cannon fire. We were under attack, from a ship I couldn't see. There was lots of yelling and screaming, gunfire, cannon-fire and the many sounds of running feet. Suddenly, there were no orders being screamed down at us. My friend, Barraolplyn, was chained next to me and even though he was a Drow, I had befriended him. Friends were scarce down there. Anyway, then this man walks down the brig stairs, looking at us. He was tall, broad in the shoulders, with a magnificent hat on his head."

"Let me guess." Atara said with a very small smile. "Your captain, the one you mentioned at lunch the first day?"

He nodded. "Although I didn't know it then, I would follow that man through the nine seas and the lands beyond the horizon. But back to that day, we slaves were all terrified of him. He was so much more terrifying than the quartermaster for the fact that he had this presence. He filled the room and made everyone look at him. He walked over to me and looked down at me.

'Boy.' He said. I swallowed hard and nodded to him.

'Aye, sir?'

'Where is the quartermaster?'

'Dunno, sah.' I answered. 'He stopped shoutin' a while ago.'

'Ah, good. Then I did get him.' Then he did something that none of us were expecting. He lifted his great cutlass over our heads and brought it down hard, cleaving the chains holding me and Barraolplyn to the oar we had been chained to for months, me years. He then did the same for the rest of the slaves and stood beaming at us. 'It's your lucky day, lads! My crew and I don't take kindly to slave owners. You lot are free and we're stopping into port in a few days. You're going home!'

You wouldn't have believed the cheering, Atara. I thought my ears would fall off and my heart would burst of joy. We each of us got a hot bowl of stew and real bread that night and I had my first taste of grog. When we put into port, almost everyone left. Except Barraolplyn and me. I didn't know where my home was anymore and Barraolplyn, I believe, wanted to stick by me. We were the only friends that we had. I think, at least."

"You think?" Atara asked, now nibbling at the edges of a hunk of the bread.

"Yes, I think. Barraolplyn, for being a man of few words, he says very little. He once called me his friend and I know that the term still applies. He's faithful and brave. We both signed onto Captain Robert's ship, the Steel Heart. And we're still sailing on it today."

"I didn't know that slaves were still legal." Atara mused. "I thought that the practice was outlawed many years ago by all the nations."

Aridian gave her a strange look. "Atara, slavery may have been outlawed, but there are many people who still practice it. As long as it's profitable, people will profit by it."

"But that's unfair…" She said, the wrinkles on her forehead proving that she was thinking hard. "It's unfair to drag people away from their homes and make them work just so you can profit by them. I mean, you were stolen away from your parents and you didn't have a childhood. That's not fair!"

"It happens, Atara. People will do whatever they can to advance what they have in this world, especially if they can get away with it. Hell's teeth, a third of the ships that sail on the seas are powered by oars manned by slaves."

"But it's unjust and it's been outlawed!"

"That doesn't mean that people will follow the law. Out on the sea, there is no law, there is no code. There's just your ship and many other ships that may want what you're carrying. Speaking of slavery and unfairness, your Highness, I think it's unfair that you have implemented the same practices in your own city."

Atara stared at him with her giant brown eyes in shock. "What?"

"Your people work in the fields about your walls and in your city for very little pay and no health coverage or protection. Your higher officials abuse them openly in the streets and they have very poor living conditions."

Atara stared at him. "I…What?"

"You signed the proclamation, your Highness. I saw the signature."

"What?"

"That's getting old." Aridian sighed. "Stop playing the innocent lamb, Atara."

"But I honestly don't understand!" She cried, tears starting to build up. "I don't!"

"You mean you just sign things without understanding what is written on the papers?"

"The Council runs things for me, they just outline things and they sound good, so-!" His glare made her tremble. She fell silent, her face flushing with shame. He leaned back in his chair, staring at her and then he looked away. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. He stood up silently and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. She felt hot tears prick at her eyes and she lay back down, wanting to die from the guilt that consumed her spirit.

* * *

"Goddamn it!" Aridian shouted, throwing open the door to Dustin's study, where he and a few others were comparing notes for the campaign.

"What, Captain?" Dustin was quick to ask, noticing that his Captain was visibly agitated and terribly angry.

"We did this wrong." Aridian growled, going to the original plans. "We did this wrong!"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Stop being a smart-ass, Mister Glary, or you will be fired. From a cannon."

Dustin stopped for a moment as Aridian whipped the original kidnapping plans from their collection and threw them all over the table. "Yes, Captain." He said, going over and trying to organize the papers as Aridian threw them around, trying to find something in their notes and schemes that might help him. "What are you looking for?"

"Any mention of a Council in Takara. Apparently, our beloved Empress is just a figure-head. Something wrong is going on. I feel it in my bones." Aridian explained, his eyes quickly scanning all ruling documents and all proclamations. Dustin quickly aided his Captain as the others in the room quietly left the two to their work. Less than an hour later, Aridian threw down the last of the proclamations.

"Any ruling that has happened since her parents' death has been done by a ruling body known as the Council to the Empress and only the Empress knew of them. I wouldn't have done this if I had known..."

"This Council's been using the Empress." Dustin muttered in disbelief. "They've been treating her the same that they have always...as a child."

"She probably goes to them to know what's going on and they pat her on the head, then organize a ball or give her a few thousand coffers to spend." Aridian growled angrily. "She's just as much a slave as her people!"

"Worse, in a way. She's been completely ignorant!"

Aridian stood up. "She has to know."

Dustin blocked his Captain's way. "No, sir! It'll break her mind!"

"She has to know that she's been used like the daily special at a brothel." Aridian said quietly, his normally cheery eyes shadowed. "We did wrong to kidnap her. We need to take her back."

Artanen suddenly poked his head into the study. "I don't think that will benecessary, sir."

"Why is that?" Aridian growled, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. "She needs to go back and we have to set things right."

"Because they've come to take her back, sir. They just broke through the last defense at the mouth of the mountains."

"DAMMIT!" Aridian bellowed. "That'll be the work of the Council!"

Dustin recognized that crazed look in his Captain's eyes. "Oh no."

Aridian ran out of the study, yelling for Barrodolyn and only a few loyal crew members to follow him to the Empress's room. Dustin ran after him, muttering: "Acting on impluse...this won't end well."

As they ran, explosions came from the corridors leading up to the mouth of the caves. The soldiers were coming.


	6. Going Underground

Thank you again to everyone who has read "Follow Me". It's really awesome to know that's it's getting read. ^^

* * *

Dedicated to independant women who know who they are and can be themselves, with or without a significant other in their life.

* * *

Atara was jarred out of her deep dreamless sleep by Aridian shaking her shoulders violently. "We're going!" He shouted at her bewildered face, pulling her from the bed. She was grateful, she supposed, that he didn't seem remotely interested or embarrassed that she was in her underthings. He shoved a dress at her as more of his crew came pouring into the room. That Artanen man, the guard that wasn't really a guard, a dwarf, a...a Drow? She hurriedly dressed as the door was slammed behind them and locked tight. The guard that wasn't a guard waved his hands and the door glowed for a moment.

Dustin finished his spell and pushed his way to Aridian, grabbing his arm to get the Captain's attention. But Aridian was apparently too far gone to care. He was in front of the porthole and yelling for Barraolplyn at the top of his lungs. So loud, in fact, that no-one could understand what he was yelling.

Atara laced up the strings on the front of the dress, not caring that it wasn't the latest fashion and the color did not match her hair. She was frightened. What was going on? She turned and nearly tripped over the dwarf, who was caught up in her skirt. No...under her skirt. She screamed bloody hell and kicked him away, growling at the grin on his face. "Why you dirty little perverted-!"

"Not now." The Drow said as he graceful passed them without pushing either of them to the side. "There are more pressing matters at hand."

"Like what?" She shrieked and was it her imagination or did several crew members look relieved to see her behaving more like her old self?

Barroaolplyn stepped up to Aridian and he instantly stopped his yelling. "Get us through." Aridian ordered, gesturing to the porthole. The fishh behind the glass swam peacefully and the light glinted through the peaceful waters.

"I am not sure where we will come out." Barroaolplyn warned, his eyes impassively watching the porthole.

"Don't care." Aridian snapped, drinking from a hip flask that was stored in a deep inner pocket of his coat. "Just get us gone!"

"As you say, Captain." Barroaolplyn said, spreading his hands that suddenly glowed.

"Captain!" shouted Dustin, but it was too late. The porthole opened and stretched, quickly swallowing half the wall and headboard as it gaped open into a tunnel that was dark and smelled of sulfer and must. Atara watched with big eyes as the wall dissapeared and didn't even protest as several of the crew pushed her towards the entrance. She walked willingly enough.

Barroaolplyn gently took her hand and he lead her into the tunnel. Aridian pressed his people into the tunnel after them and looked back as explosions rattled the door on it's hinges. "Good-bye, gentlemen." He said with a crafty grin as the last of his men entered the tunnel. "Let today be known as the day that you almost caught Captain Aridian Murphy."

With that, he entered the rapidly shrinking tunnel entrance. He vanished from sight as the entryway snapped shut, leaving a porthole with gently swimming fish as the only occupants of a now deserted room. Dustin's spell only lasted a few moments longer. The door shattered, sending wood and smoke everywhere into the room. Soliders stampeded into the room, destroying the furniture, overturning the bed, emptying the wardrobe. They found the golden gown as it tumbled from the wardrobe, now the only thing that proved Atara had been there.

They took it with them when they left, walking past many bodies and limbs scattered over the tunnel corridors. They hadn't been merciful. They had their orders.

* * *

Atara couldn't see. It was pitch-black in this tunnel. The smell of dust and sulfer just got stronger as they headed down it, everyone remaining silent. The Drow had a good grip on her hand, but it didn't hurt. She wasn't sure if she was scared, careless or just jaded. She was following this...this Drow down a tunnel where she couldn't see and wehre she didn't know where she was. Well, she hadn't known where she was for...what, a month or more?

Aridian walked calmly now. They were underground now. All they had to do was find a way back up to the surface near a port-town, charter a ship and take Atara far from where the Council would find her before she was ready for them. He had it all worked out. It was going to work out flawlessly. At least, that's what the rum was telling him.

Barroaolplyn lead them all out into a dimly lit cavern. He let go of Atara's hand and silently moved up to the dim entrance of the cavern. No-one made a sound. Aridian silently walked up beside him and they seemed to be conversing again. Atara pressed herself against the cold stone wall and hugged herself, trembling lightly. Yes, she was definitely terrified. Where were they...?

The two men walked back and made motions that obviously meant for the party to follow them and they all silently trooped from the cavern. Atara had to be pushed along when she saw where they were. They were underground and the ceiling disappeared into the darkness many miles above their heads. They were on a small bit of road, dark and brooding, with nothing before them but grey darkness. They passed from the open space back into another cavern and she again couldn't see. It was so dark.

Barroaolplyn used his sight inheiretd from his father to see in the pitch blackness. He kept a close hand near the Empress, she would be the most useful way to communicate. He felt the small prick of magic and blessed Dustin for casting the glamour so quickly. Now he would be shorter, his hair whiter and thinner. More like a pure Drow. Dustin might also be able to talk if needed, but he didn't plan on having anyone talking.

They had to get up. And out, before it was too late.

* * *

Hours had passed, blindly walking through the caverns. Barroaolphyn had read signs on stalagmites and markers, directing them towards the nearest Drow City. She didn't know the name, but she assumed that's where they were headed. They couldn't stay down here. It was cold, damp and she was frightened of the smells and sounds. The rest of the party was getting antsy too. People had drawn swords twice at phantom sounds and Candy had already thrown a firecracker down a deep glutch.

Atara kept blinking her eyes, hoping it would help. It never did. But the Drow seemed to know where he was going...all they could do was follow.

Aridian slidled up next to the Empress without her knowledge. He could see in the darkness, but it was difficult. "How are you holding up?"

"Run out of rum yet?" she snapped back, almost tripping over her feet.

He chuckled. "Back with the spit and fire." He couldn't be happier. Well, he could. Just not in regards to her. "And almost, but I'll be good for a while."

"I'm fine." She said, concentrating on not tripping on the uneven floor. She was getting better at it. "Just adjusting. Like everything else in my life."

"Your Highness, we've got to talk."

"About what?" She asked quietly, her mind going back to the night before when he had acted so cold before vanishing out of her room.

"Your rule."

"Again?"

"Always."

She sighed. "Out with it. What's on that drunken mind of yours?"

"Hey, hey. I may be tipsy, but I have never been nor will ever be drunk." He protested. "I'm just more ingenius like this."

"Of course." She sighed. "Will you just tell me?"

"Your Highness," She never let him have any fun, "Your Council, the one that you're trusting with running the government, they are abus-"

"Carrion crawlers!" shouted Rod'tiae, thwacking one away with his staff that had gotten too close and surprised him. Aridian drew his blade as Candy threw a bomb behind them and in the light of the explosion, Aridian could see that the walls and ceiling were covered in the bodies of dozens of the millipede like scavengers. Atara screamed and Barroaolphyn pressed her back behind him, against the wall. He stood in front of her and nodded to Aridian who raised his blade and yelled for the charge.

It happened quickly, all the crew drew their weapony and dove into the fray of carrion crawlers. Candy's bombs provided some illumination as they exploded both crawlers and staglagtites. The best way was to cut off the heads, it was a trick to avoid the poison tentacles that were waving everywhere. Aridian and his crew went to town, yelling insults at the carrion crawlers and decapitating them all as fast as they could. Dustin was working freezing spells and protection spells as fast as his lips and hands could move.

Atara couldn't move for her fright. Barroaolphyn was easily dealing with the tiny carrion crawlers that made it out of the main fray, blasting them with a simple fire spell. He knew basic magic, not nearly as skilled or knowledgeable as Dustin. Atara couldn't do anything, she didn't even know how to stab with a dagger. She realized that everyone was fighting to protect her...and she was staying back, useless. ...Again.

Aridian was easily lopping off crawler heads but there seemed to always be more crawlers crowding into the tunnel. He gave his crew the order to retreat, but keep against the walls. They did so, easily defending themselves against the crawlers. Candy had to be dragged against the walls, he was having too much fun throwing his bombs everywhere. He had even placed down a few blast patches and when they exploded, they shook the tunnels, causing rubble to fall upon their heads. They all inched down the passage, still carving into the ranks of the crawlers.

Then just as suddenly as they came, the carrion crawlers vanished. The crew yelled victory and then silenced themselves again, looking towards Aridian. He made the sign for Barroaolphyn to continue on ahead. They began their silent trek again, but kept their weapons out. Atara walked behind the Drow with her head down. She was completely useless. Not fit to rule, not fit to die, not fit to fight and not fit to help. She sighed deeply as they continued down the paths.

Aridian kept his eyes peeled. Carrion crawlers weren't the worst things that were down here. Not even close.

Another hour passed before they found a small cavern that appeared to be used as a resting grounds of sorts. There was a blackened mark on the floor from magical fires, it smelled like ashes and burnt food. It was good a place as any. They piled in and sat down, pulling food from their packs. Atara went off and sat in a corner, facing away from everyone. Artanen tried to go give her some fruity bread soaked in honey (perfect for voyages and long treks) but she woulnd't even smell it.

Artanen returned to the main party and shrugged. Aridian rolled his eyes, grabbed his share and walked over to the Empress.

"Listen your Highness, this high and mighty food strike doesn't suit you. You're better walking than having to have one of us carry you. Now eat." He pushed the bread into her hands. "You need your strength."

She then took it and started nibbling at the corners. He felt something close to pity as he watched her struggle with emotions and thoughts. He wished...he really didn't know, but she wasn't doing well. Maybe if they taught her how to defend herself, maybe then she'd feel a bit better and stop being such a downer on the party. Just because she was kidnapped and they were running for their lives didn't mean that she had to be depressed all the time. Right? What?

"I'm sorry, your Highness, what did you say?"

She swallowed her mouthful and said again, "I just want to go home."

He nodded. "I understand that, but you can't right now. It isn't safe there."

The firelight showed the confusion in her eyes. "Why not? Why is my own city not safe?"

"Your Council." At her even more confused look, he elaborated. "They are plotting to do away with you and rule Takara for themselves. They've secretly been planning it for years, your Highness. I even have reason to believe that they were behind the deaths of your parents. I realize that none of Takara's problems are nessecarily your fault, but by not taking power into your own hands when you had the chance, the Council got much too powerful."

"I...see." She said quietly. He could almost sense the tantrum brewing. "So the people I trusted have betrayed me?"

"Yes and they have been betraying you. Ever since you were a little girl."

Atara didn't know what to feel. Anger? Depression? Sadness? Fear? She just felt...numb. Like none of it mattered. "But I'm supposed to be on my throne."

"Yes. You are." She looked up into Aridian's bright blue eyes. "So what are you going to do, Highness?"

She didn't know. Her silence was answer enough. "Well, maybe the answer will come to you in time." He said, standin up and offering her his hand. "But the only thing now is to go forward."

She took his hand and he pulled her up as Dustin extinguished the magical fire and they all left the cave silently. Each with their own thoughts and plans. But it was a step forward and that is always the most important thing.


End file.
